monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkell/Companion
Twinkell is a friendly low-class Apoptosis. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue sometimes alternate lines between themselves. “It is troublesome having two wills in one body…” *“That’s my line…” “Go away…” *“Disappear…” “Class One Cross-World Contact, I’ll crush you…” “Wandering around a place like this is pitiful…” “If you’re going to defeat us, just destroy one head… That way the remaining head will take control over the body.” “We appear to have a lot in common. We’re copies of the same individual…” “We are Apoptosis… We will eliminate the intruders…” “We do not need a will to fight with this machine… There are two of us…” “This body is equipped with two female genitals… We’ll make you try both.” “You shall rot here… You, along with me…” “We’ll give you this gear…” (+1 Puppet Gear) “Please take this money…” (+ 5250G) “This is for a horny person…” (+1 De-Love Potion) “Please give us cookies!” (Give 1 Cookie) *Yes – “Thanks for giving this to us!” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Disappointing…” “Will you give us some money…?” (Give 3150G) *Yes – “Thanks for giving this to us!” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Disappointing…” *Not enough money – “…No, we weren’t expecting this…” “Could we please have some cake…?” (Give 1 Cake) *Yes – “Thanks for giving this to us!” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Disappointing…” “My body is equipped with two identities… Do you know how we are related?” *Sisters – “What are you saying? We are nothing alike…” (-5 Affinity) *Close friends – “We’re not friends… We’re strangers…” (-5 Affinity) *Total strangers – “Yes, we’re total strangers who ended up this way. And I don’t think we’ll ever become friends either…” (+10 Affinity) “Which one of us do you like…?” *The black-haired one – “I’m glad… I’ll give you a reward…” (+10 Affinity) *The silver-haired one – “You’ve got good eyes, I’ll show you some love…” (+10 Affinity) *You’re about the same – **“She’s the same as me…?!” **“I’m the same as her…?!” (-5 Affinity) “The two of us are always fighting. We would like to argue sometimes without resorting to violence… Is there a way?” *Rock-paper-scissors – “Yeah, that sounds good…” (+10 Affinity) *Staring contest – **“I’d definitely lose, because her face makes me laugh…” **“No, I would be utterly defeated. This woman has a very pretty face…” *Hide-and-seek – “But we both share one body, that would be impossible…!” (-5 Affinity) “If another person with a different personality also lived in your body… What kind would you want?” *A graceful woman – “That’s right… The white one next to me is bothered by my rudeness.” (+10 Affinity) *A lively woman – “That’s right… The black one next to me is bothered by my gloomy nature.” (+10 Affinity) *An old man – “?!?!?!?!?!” “What do you think our job was…?” *Maid – **“Yes… Actually, I do believe I was a maid.” **“Hah, I’m not one to be used by people!” (+10 Affinity) *Prostitute – **“It’s nice, it makes me feel good and I earn money…!” **“For you who only has to use the holes, it certainly is the best.” (+10 Affinity) *Comedy duo – **“I’m not joking around with this woman!” **“Likewise, I’m withdrawing!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Twinkell: “We are two people in one body… So we want twice as much prey…” With Love & Lamb: Love & Lamb: “Are you two friends?” Twinkell: “I have no reason to be friends with someone like her!” Twinkell: “Likewise, I refuse to be hers…” Love & Lamb: “You don’t get along well at all…” With Francesca: Francesca: “You resemble us somewhat… I wonder if you’re junk too?” Twinkell: “Excuse me, but I’m not junk… The one next to me is.” Twinkell: “What are you saying, it’s you who is junk. I’m a trim and refined doll…” Twinkell: “Huh?! Shall I turn you into junk?” Twinkell: “Do you want to become junk…?” Francesca: “Unlike us, you seem to have a really bad relationship…” With Alciel: Alciel: “An apoptosis. A type with two bodies living together is strange…” Twinkell: “You’re quite a strange angel yourself. There appear to be several of you, but do they have a bad relationship too?” Alciel: “We are one in body and mind… We all move according to our original will.” Twinkell: “That’s good, isn’t it… I wish I could make the girl next to me move according to my will.” Twinkell: “That’s my line…” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Twinkell: “What?!” Twinkell: “What are you…!” Twinkell’s heads are arguing… happens 2nd Action: Twinkell: “Here, do your best…” Twinkell is cheering for everyone! … But nobody heard her. happens 3rd Action: Twinkell: “Beat down the girl next to me…” Twinkell: “Tear off the girl next to me…” Twinkell is thinking evil thoughts… happens 4th Action: Twinkell: “A present of poison gas…” Twinkell releases poisonous gas on their allies! allies take poison damage. 5th Action: Twinkell: “I’ll give you this…” Twinkell presents a gift! Spaghetti Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: xelvy